Come Away With Me
by Just Ressa
Summary: Reid meets the woman of his dreams. Too bad she's 2,600 miles away. Or is she? I own Layla Snow. I don't own CM characters. But it's fun to play with them! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Here I am, taking in the summer night sounds of southern California on vacation. This is rare. We were granted two glorious weeks off from working. I need the break. I really need the break._

 _I spent a week with my mother in Las Vegas. Getting a chance to catch up with her, just spending quality time was a joy. Even now, as I sit here writing this in my journal, I can't help but smile._

 _But even after a week, she had to get rid of me. LOL (did I use that right?) So that led me here, California, land of sun and fun. Although I'm not having much fun._

Reid put down his pen and closed the composition book. He took a drink from his glass and sat back in his chair. He read on Yelp that Joe's Cabana and Tiki Bar was the place to be on a Friday night.

There was a Caribbean band playing island music and a few couples were on the floor dancing. As his pina colada was almost gone, Reid felt the need to pack up and leave.

"Coming to the stage", the announcer said, "is our very Layla! It's Sade night, ladies and gentlemen! Sit back and relax and enjoy the sounds of the island right at your own back door!"

Reid stopped in his tracks. He debated as to whether he should stay or not. He never told anyone on the team, but he was a big Sade fan. He had even seen her in concert once in Vegas when he was young.

Layla took to the stage and Reid's jaw dropped. She was about 5'6 and pretty didn't even begin to describe it. She had light caramel sun-kissed skin, and wavy dark brown hair, pulled in a ponytail. She wore a simple white tank top and a navy and white striped maxi skirt that flowed around her ankles. Her skirt was so long she had to gather it in her left hand and when she smiled, the night sky under the outside restaurant seemed so much brighter.

Layla locked eyes with Reid for a moment and winked sweetly as the band tuned up and she belted out the first notes of Sweetest Taboo.

Reid sat back down, mesmerized. She seemed to be singing right to him, and he noticed that every eye of every man in the room was on her. Her frame was accentuated by full hips and an ample bosom area. Her simple silver sandals shined in the spotlight on the small stage and when she swayed to the music, Reid found himself swaying with her.

 ** _There's a quiet storm_**

 ** _And it never felt like this before_**

 ** _There's a quiet storm_**

 ** _That is you_**

 ** _There's a quiet storm_**

 ** _And it never felt this hot before_**

 ** _Giving me something that's taboo_**

Reid couldn't help staring at her. The lyrics of the song touched the very depth of his spirit and he felt caught up in the magic of the evening. Layla sang a few more songs before the band took a short intermission. Reid tried to will himself to get out of his chair, but couldn't seem to move. It really made no matter anyway.

"Hi there!" Layla said, as she moved closer to Reid's table. "Mind if I join you?"

"Uh", Reid said.

"A man of few words, I see", Layla said and then smiled. Reid smiled back and seemed to melt in his chair.

"I'm Layla. Layla Snow. And you are?"

"Spencer. Dr. Spencer Reid."

"A doctor, huh?" she said. "Medical or…"

"Non-medical. I work for…"

"Lemme guess", Layla said, tapping her finger to her lips. Reid so wanted to be that finger.

"I'm getting a government vibe", she said. "That's amazingly cool."

"Good guess", Reid said.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Layla asked as she motioned to the bartender.

"Immensely", he said. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you", Layla said blushing. "I usually don't just come…" The bartender brought her over two drinks, both a fizzy peach color.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty", she said, sliding a drink to him.

"I'm not really big on alcohol", Reid said. "This", he said pointing to his now watered down pina colada, "is about as daring as I get."

Layla giggled softly and Reid couldn't help but squirm a bit. His mind started to wonder about the things he could do to make her laugh…

"I don't drink", she said.

Reid raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Can you keep a secret?" she said, whispering and leaning really close to him. He could smell the floral fragrance of her perfume and inhaled slightly.

"Absolutely", he said.

"I'm diabetic. This is seltzer with water enhancer." She took a sip. "Mmm. Peach Bellini."

Reid took a sip and laughed. "Now this, I could drink."

"Just motion for Tony when you need a refill; he'll take care of you." The lights on the stage blinked. "I gotta get back. Are you going to stay for the second half?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", Reid said.

"Great! Then I'll see you", she said, standing and kissing him lightly on his cheek, "after the show." Layla sauntered back to the stage. "How y'all feeling tonight?" she called out.

* * *

Reid sat back and watched the second half of the show totally enthralled. He motioned to Tony once and another Peach Bellini was brought to him by the server.

"Amazing, isn't she?" she said, sitting the drink down in front of Reid. "You're lucky. She never talks to guys. Well, at least not one-on-one." The server left and Reid sat back and watched the beautiful woman in front of him sing of being by his side.

After Layla's last song, the house lights went up and the manager called for last call for alcohol. Layla went to her dressing room.

"You outta here?" the manager Joe said, peeking his head around the corner.

"I am", Layla said.

"I saw you talking to the skinny guy out there", Joe said teasing her, watching her blush. "Good for you. Maybe he'll whisk you away from all of this."

"Now why would I ever leave you guys", Layla said, giving Joe a hug. "You're like a dad to me."

"Aww, Sweetie", he said. "Don't ever refer to me as 'dad'", he said laughing. "And you can't stay here forever, you know that. I get calls all the time from the east coast, even here in Cali, saying, "Tell me she needs an agent."

"I don't need an agent, I have you", Layla said grabbing her purse. "But I know what you mean. I'm just happy here."

Joe watched Reid walk up. "Maybe it's time for a new kinda happy." He said, as Reid reached for her hand.

* * *

Layla and Reid walked along the shore on the beach. Layla had let her wavy brown hair down and changed into a pure white sundress with spaghetti straps and a long flowing skirt. Reid couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Where are you from?" Reid asked, intertwining his hand with hers.

"Originally? Indiana. But I like to think of myself as a nomad."

Reid laughed. "A nomad? Like a gypsy?"

"Sort of", she said, with a far away look in her eye. "What about you?"

"Las Vegas", he said with a smile. "My mom is still there."

"How is she?" Layla said, looking up at him in earnest. "I'm getting a feeling that you take great care of her."

"She's a facility. She has a form of Schizophrenia that…" Reid's voice broke a bit.

"It's OK", Layla said, hugging him.

"She's wonderful now. The medicines work amazingly well and we talk regularly. I even went to see her last week."

A little ways down the beach a calypso band was playing around a makeshift bonfire. A small group of people had stopped to listen and when Reid and Layla approached, one of the band members reached for her hand to dance.

The singer was singing a rendition of "Turn Your Lights Down Low" by Bob Marley and Reid watched in awe as Layla twirled and laughed with the singer. The small group swayed along with them and as the song finished, the singer led her hand back to Reid and bowed to the couple.

"You just exude happiness wherever you go, don't you?" Reid said, laughing as she twirled in his hand to the new song playing.

"Life is too short to be unhappy", Layla said, giggling. "I've had all the heartache I can take for one life time." Layla smiled sadly. "I was a care giver for my mother for a long time when she got real sick. When she passed a few months ago, I helped put her affairs in order. I really had no idea what I was going to do." She paused when her voice broke a bit. "She left me some money and I quit my job and took off. I wanted and needed to be there for her, and I'm glad I could be."

Reid stopped and picked up a picked a Morning Glory from a bush growing nearby. He put the flower in her hair and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"You have a beautiful heart", Reid said, pulling her close to him.

For a moment, they looked in each other's eyes and before he could stop himself, he leaned in and tenderly kissed her lips. A small moan escaped her throat as she returned the kiss and he took his moment to deepen it. For a few small moments, the worlds melted away, and there was nothing but the soft ocean breeze and two people falling head over heels for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Layla awoke to her phone ringing.

"Hi there!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Reid said. "I'm assuming you're a morning person?"

"I am. And a night person. I don't do afternoons to well though", she said, stifling a giggle.

"You're nuts", Reid said. "I had an amazing time with you last night."

"Me too", she said, cradling her phone.

"I was wondering if I could see you today?" Reid asked.

"I was hoping you would ask", she said. "I have some errands to run and then a quick rehearsal, but I should be free after 1pm."

"Great! How's lunch sound? You could show me some places that you like", Reid said.

"Actually, between performing and running errands and rehearsal, I don't get out much. Maybe we could explore together."

"I'd like that", Reid said. "Will you text me your address?"

"Already done."

Reid chuckled. "Then I can hardly wait."

* * *

Layla made it to the cabana and Tony was pouring her lemon water.

"You dote on me, thank you", Layla said drinking the water.

"Gotta look out for my little sis", Tony said. "Hey, how'd it go with that tall drink of water you left with last night?"

Layla sighed and smiled brightly.

"That good, huh?" Tony said laughing. "Tell me he has a brother."

"Sorry", she said. "Only kid like me."

"Well damn it all to…"

"Ah, ah, ah, language", she said.

"You'll have me baptized and praying yet", Tony said. "You better get. And fair warning, Devin is in a moooood."

"Him and Kimberly at it again?" Layla said, chasing her lemon water with plain water.

"Uh huh, and I think this time she threw him out", Tony said chuckling.

"I'll tread lightly", she said.

About an hour into rehearsal, the band called it quits. "I think we're good for Tuesday night", Devin said. "Just remember the register changed on the Nora Jones song Lay, and we'll be sitting pretty."

"You got it", Layla said, packing up.

"Hot date?" Devin asked.

"The hottest!" Layla said, laughing out the door.

* * *

At exactly 1 pm, Reid was sitting on the front step of her apartment complex. At 1:07, Layla walked up.

"Sorry I'm late", she said, as he stood to hug her.

"No problem", he said. "Nomads usually are."

"Hey!" she said, playfully pushing him. Suddenly, she was in his arms and her lips were covered with his.

"I could get used to this" she said. "But I'm starving. Where to?"

Reid pulled out a map on his phone. "Well there is this place on Palawan Way…"

"Beachside?" Layla said. "I heard about that place. Really pretty views."

"Then let's go."

Reid and Layla spent the entire afternoon until the sun started to go down at the beach. They sat at the shore line, letting the cool water touch their toes and chased each other playfully on the sand.

Walking back to Layla's apartment, Reid stopped and picked another purple flower and placed it in her hair.

"I love this color", she said.

"It looks amazing on you", he said, leaning in for a tender kiss.

"Well, this is where I get off, Sir", she said when they made it to the front of her building. "I'm in church pretty much all day tomorrow, but tomorrow night…"

"Actually", he said, with a little catch in his throat, "I have something to tell you."

"Please don't be gay", Layla said. "Although, Tony would be incredibly happy."

Reid chuckled. "No. I, uh, my flight leaves tomorrow night."

"Oh? When are you coming back?" Layla asked. "I perform again on Tuesday."

"I'm, oh how do I say this?" He sat down on her stoop and she followed.

"I'm not sure I understand. You're from Vegas right? I mean it's just a hop, skip and a jump…" She looked in his eyes and the pain of the realization shone brightly in her own. "You don't live around here, do you?"

"No", Reid said quietly.

The pair sat in silence until Layla grabbed his hand.

"Do you like me?" she said, looking in his eyes.

"Like doesn't begin to describe what I'm feeling", Reid answered.

"Then it's settled. This doesn't end here. Long distance can work and it doesn't have to be forever." She leaned against him and he put his arm around her. "I don't want this to stop."

"Then it won't", Reid said, pulling her into a tender kiss.

* * *

Sunday came and at 5 pm, on the dot, Reid's phone lit up.

"Hi there!" Layla said, with a bit of forced happiness.

"Hey", Reid said. "I'm at the airport now."

"Turn around", she said.

Reid turned around and saw Layla waving at him through a crown of people as she made her way to him.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye", Layla said.

"I thought it would be easier this way", Reid said, pulling her into a hug.

"You thought wrong. I'm invested now."

"Me too", he said.

 **"Flight 282 to Quantico, Virginia, now boarding"** , the loud speaker blared.

"That's me", Reid said, picking up his carryon. "I'll call you when it's safe."

"Just text me", she said. "I'll be worried your plane will malfunction or something."

"OK", he said. He touched her cheek gently and lifted her chin. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Me too", she said swallowing hard. "But hey, I'll fly out next month and then you can show me around the bureau. It'll be fun."

Reid leaned in a kissed her softly and then deepened the kiss when Layla threw her arms around him.

"Go", she said, wiping at her eye. "Go before I ask you to stay."

Reid hugged her quickly and then turned and ran for his gate.

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry", Layla repeated to herself softly as she watched him disappear in the distance. When he was gone, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, we all say that and then break down when they leave", Tony said.

"Oh Tony", Layla said, as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"He'll be back, Sweetie", Tony said. "You don't make this kind of impression", he said wiping her cheek, "and not come back."


	3. Chapter 3

As the cab dropped Reid off at his apartment, he pulled out his phone. As soon as he turned it on, the picture he and Layla took on the beach on their first date stared back at him. A tear stung his eye that had nothing to do with the strong Virginia wind blowing that night. He typed a simple text.

 **I'm home. And I still miss you.**

He waited and less than ten seconds later Layla replied.

 _And I you. I wasn't going to go to sleep until I knew you were safe._

Reid smiled as he read her text. He sent a new text.

 **Go to sleep. Well talk in the am.**

 _I already am._

She replied again with a sleeping emoji.

Reid closed his phone and walked up the stairs. As he unpacked, he turned on the radio, a rarity in itself and Sweetest Taboo was playing. He chuckled as he hummed along.

* * *

"Pretty Boy!" Morgan said, as he passed by his desk on Monday morning. "How was the west coast?"

"Pretty good", Reid said from behind his paper. "Where did you go?"

"Me and Baby Girl headed back to England to see Emily", he said. "It was amazing. So restful."

"Well that's about to end", JJ said, passing by and motioning them to round table.

The team entered the room and sat down.

"Garcia", Hotch said.

"Right. Crime Fighters, unfortunately, direct you attention the screens." She flicked on the screen. "Welcome to Sunny California. Well Southern California to be exact. Orange County."

Reid choked on his coffee. His coughing spell started and didn't stop until JJ made him put his arms above his head.

"I'm fine", he said, looking at his file. "Thanks Jayje."

After hearing the details of the case, they packed up, and Hotch addressed the team. "This will not go past the lives he's taken. Wheels up in 30. Garcia?"

"Yes Sir?" she answered.

"You're running analytical point on this. Grab your go bag. You're going too." Hotch looked at her seriously. "You're ready."

"Yes Sir", Garcia said.

Rossi lingered in the room, noticing that Reid was lingering too.

"Everything OK, Son?" Rossi asked. "You took your vacation there, right?"

"Yeah", he said. He debated in his mind about trying to keep Layla from Rossi. But David Rossi had a way a finding out about things. He opened his phone and showed it to Rossi.

"Oh she's gorgeous", Rossi said. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Layla", Reid said. "I met her the last weekend I was in Orange County."

"Ah", Rossi said. "That's why you choked. Was she just a fling, or..." Rossi fliped throught the pictures. "OK, not a fling."

"Definitely not", Reid said.

"You're head over heels", Rossi said. "Well congrats! Couldn't have happened to a better guy."

"But she's 2, 651 miles away, Rossi", Reid said defeatedly.

"Love knows no distance", he said. "Does she feel the same way?"

Reid flipped through the picture he snapped of her at the airport.

"She was trying not to cry", Reid said. "So was I."

"Oh you guys got it bad", he said. "C'mon. The faster we get there, the faster we finish this case, the faster I can meet this girl who has turned you all the way inside out."

"You're going to love her", Reid said. walking out the door and down the catwalk.

"Like you already do", he said under his breath as he watched Reid catch up with the team.

* * *

The team landed in California and got to work immediately. By Tuesday afternoon, they had caught the unsub and were on their way back to the plane. Rossi saw the look of disappointment on Reid's face.

"Hotch."

"Yeah Dave", Hotch answered.

"Would it be so bad if we stayed the night, you know, left in the morning. My treat."

"Dave, what's this about", Hotch said.

"Look at Reid", Rossi said. "What does he look like to you?"

Hotch looked up. If he didn't know better, he would say he looked lovesick. "He looks like a kid that can't watch his favorite movie. A lovesick teen...OK Dave, come off of it. What do you know?"

Rossi took a few minutes to fill Hotch in on the events as they had unfolded when Reid was in Orange County last.

"I'm OK to stay", Hotch. "Think the team will go for it?"

"They have no choice."

"What's the hold up guys?" Morgan said. "Are we leaving or not?"

"Not", Rossi said. "I think Reid may want to stay."

"Pretty Boy?" Morgan said. JJ, Garcia and Morgan all looked at him.

"Let me show you a place that makes a killer Peach Bellini", Reid said.

* * *

An hour later, the team pulled up in front of Joe's Cabana and Tiki Bar.

"What's this place?" Morgan asked.

"The place where miracles happen", Rossi said. The team took a table to the back and Reid walked over to the bar.

"Hey!" Tony said. "You're back! Did you tell Layla?"

"No, it's surprise", Reid said. "I'm in town on a case we just wrapped and I had to see her."

"Good", Tony said. "She hasn't been the same since you left." He looked over at the table. "Tell me the bald black is single."

"He is", Reid said. "But not gay, sorry."

"Figures", Tony said with a chuckle. "Want the peach drinks?"

"Yes please", Reid said. He grabbed the drinks and tipped Tony a fifty.

"This almost makes up for Chocolate Adonis over there being straight", Tony said as Reid walked away shaking his head laughing.

The announcer came to the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're turning the lights down as we bring to the stage Miss Layla!"

The house lights went down, and the only light was from the tiki torches that gently flickered from the ocean breeze that blew.

"The ambience of this place is amazing, Spence", JJ said. "I think I see why you like it here." Layla walked on stage wearing the white sundress she wore on the beach with Reid. Reid sat up a little straighter and stared.

"And I see the other reason", Garcia said. "She's gorgeous."

Lay walked up to the mic and began the opening lines of Nora Jones' , Come Away With Me.

Layla sang the whole song and on the last verse the register changed and she sang softer.

 **And I want to wake up with the rain**

 **Falling on a tin roof**

 **While I'm safe there in your arms**

 **So all I ask is for you**

 **To come away with me in the night**

 **Come away with me**

"He's so in love with her", JJ said, watching Reid closely. Rossi nodded.

Layla sang, Don't Know Why by Nora Jones, and a few more songs when the house lights came up for intermission. The moment the lights came on it was as if her eyes were trained to find his. They locked eyes and Layla dropped her mic and ran to Reid where he was already on his feet and waiting for her with open arms.

They embraced for a short moment, when he looked in her yes, wiped away a tear from her cheek and kissed her deeply.

"Well alright, Genius!" Morgan said.

"Ahem", JJ said. "Spencer, would you like to introduce us?"

Reid reluctantly broke the kiss and held Layla close to him. "Layla this is my team", he said.

"Hi there!" she said. "Let me see if I can do this", Layla said, looking up Reid.

"Italian and very handsome, you're David Rossi."

"Guilty as charged", Rossi said, shaking her hand.

"Fearless leader, Aaron Hotchner?"

"Nice to me you Layla", Hotch said.

"Blonde bombshell with the personality to match, Penelope Garcia?"

"Oh I like her" Garcia said giving her a quick hug.

"JJ, lethal and beautiful, right?"

"I guess I am", JJ said shaking her hand and laughing.

"And your very handsome brother from another mother, Derek Morgan", Layla finished.

"Why yes I am", Morgan said.

"Don't let Tony see him", she said to Reid.

"Too late", Reid said.

"Well, where is this Tony? I can give her a little company for sure", Morgan said.

Reid and Layla burst out laughing at the same time.

"Tony's a he", Layla said.

"I'll pass", Morgan said, sitting back down.

"What are you doing here?" Layla said. "I thought I was flying out in a few weeks?"

"We had a case here", Reid said. "I needed to see you."

He hugged her tight again as the team looked on and smiled. It was clear that they were crazy about each other.

"So Layla..." Garcia started, but the stage lights blinked.

"Tell me you're at least here till tonight?"Layla said, desperately trying not to leave his embrace.

"We leave in the morning", Reid said. "So you have me until then."

"I'll take it", she said, kissing him softly and heading back on stage.

* * *

"Well, well, well",Morgan said, teasing him when he sat down. "How come you didn't tell us.."

"I didn't get a chance to", he said. "I mean I had just got back, and if Rossi hadn't guessed..."

"We get it Spence", JJ said. "But Southern Cali is so far."

"You and Will did it", Reid said.

"True", she said, sipping her drink. "This is amazing by the way."

"House special for Layla", he said, looking up at her. She winked and he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well, I'm happy for you", JJ said. "You guys can do it", she said. "I mean obvious you guys are crazy about each other."

* * *

Layla finished up her set, and motioned to Reid she'd be back in a moment. Joe came and saw her in her dressing room. He removed her paper name plate.

"What are you doing, Joe?" Layla asked.

"Your lease is up on the room I'm renting to you", Joe said.

"But I thought we discussed this", Layla said. "You were coming by tomorrow to have dinner and renew."

"You don't have much in there do you?" Joe said quizzically.

"No", she said. "Most of my stuff is in a storage room in New York from when I visited my cousin right after my mom..." she trailed off.

"And I threw in the furniture and the kitchen stuff", Joe said, trying to hide his smile.

"What are you getting at?" Layla said. "I thought we had an agreement..."

"How fast can you be packed?" Joe said. "I got somebody that really wants that place."

Tony came around the corner.

"I can come over in the morning and help her pack. One hour tops", Tony said.

"Et tu, Brutus?" Layla said. "Why are you guys trying to kick me out of my home?"

"Because home is where your heart is", Joe said. "And your heart is not here." He looked out the door at Reid and his team. Joe cleared his throat. "You fired."

"Fired?" Layla said. She followed his eyeline sight and smiled. "Thank you", she said hugging him. "Dad."

"What did I tell you about that?" he said hugging her back. "I'm going to miss you, Kid".

"Me too", Tony said, hugging her. "And I meant it. I'll be over bright an early. Besides, my sister lives in D.C. and she's always begging me to come that way to visit." He hugged her again. "Go, be with your man", he said.

Layla walked out and Reid grabbed her hand. "Everything OK?" Reid asked.

"I got fired, and lost my apartment", she said, smiling.

"Yes!" Reid said, picking her up and twirling her around.

"I guess we gotta make room on the jet", Rossi said to Hotch, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that everything?" Reid said, looking around her apartment. Layla literally packed two bags and was done.

"I told you, most of it is in a storage container", she said. "I kept the things I really needed. I guess maybe I always knew I wasn't going to stay here long."

"Are you nervous?" Reid said, sitting on her bed.

"Not really", she said. "I 'll just a get a hotel room when we get there, and plan my next move", Layla said.

"You will do no such thing", Reid said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down next to him. "Why can't you stay with me?"

Layla giggled and playfully pushed him away. "You want us to move in together after a less than a week relationship?" She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. "Even I would think that was fast. And I'm the one moving across the country."

"OK, you have a point", Reid said. "But I don't want to be without you. I need to get to know you and just be..."

"Be with me?" Layla finished. "Me too. But I'm OK with being a gypsy. I can adapt. Not to say that I will leave", she said, watching his eyebrows raise high on his face, "but I know about moving fast. And I want to enjoy every moment with you."

"Me too", Reid said, kissing her softly. "So what will you do there?"

"Well", Layla said, reaching into her purse. "Joe seemed to slip these in my pocket earlier." She pulled out at least five business cards. "Some of them have hand written offers on them. I can start there."

"What was the job you gave up when you left home?" Reid asked.

"It was customer service. A dime a dozen. I could go back to doing that until I find something that makes me as happy as I was at Joe's."

A knock came at the door.

"Come in", Layla said, coming to the door.

"Well this is very convenient", Rossi said. "Living a block away from the joint you sing at."

"Hi guys", Reid said, coming around the corner. "Something wrong?"

"Joe showed us where to go", Hotch said. "It seems someone is needed back at the cabana."

"Oh", Layla said. "I hope everything is OK", she said. "I'm sure we can just walk over and find out what's going on."

* * *

The team walked over with Reid and Layla, Reid's arm securely around Layla's waist. They walked over to the cabana and suddenly the dark spot lit up with lights and the band.

"Surprise!" The crowd yelled as Tony came and hugged her.

"You didn't think we were going to send you off without a proper goodbye, did you?" Tony said. "Plus you gotta sing again."

"But I didn't plan anything", Layla said.

"Perhaps you can sing the song that made this one", he said pointing to Reid, "fall for you."

Layla walked up to the stage to cheers from some of the regulars invited back and the band.

"I'm going to miss you Lay", Devin said, hugging her. "You better visit."

"Absolutely." Layla said. The band struck up the opening chords to Sweetest Taboo, and Reid fell into a nearby seat with the team.

"She has an absolutely amazing voice", Rossi said. "You know, when we get back to Quantico, I have a few contacts she should call."

"She'd like that", Reid said. "She doesn't want to do anything big scale." He looked at her on the stage and smiled brightly when she winked at him. "She's the most happy just like this."

"Then I definitely have a few people she should talk to", Rossi said.

After Layla's song, Joe brought out a small cake and Layla whispered something in his ear. When he nodded, she smiled and cut the biggest piece of all.

"What was that?" Garcia said.

"If I'm correct, I think she's a diabetic", JJ said. "the drinks we had earlier were just seltzer water. I remember the taste from my pregnancy days. She probably asked if it was sugar free."

"I'll make a mental note for the wedding cake", Garcia said.

"Getting them married already?" Morgan said.

"Look at them", Garcia said, watching them feed each other cake and laughing together. "That's not going anywhere anytime soon."

The group said their goodbyes and Tony fought back tears as he hugged her.

"If he hurts you", Tony said.

"You're my first call", she said, wiping her eyes. "But he won't. You know he won't."

"I know", Tony said. "Now go. Enjoy this warm night and you're new friends."

* * *

The small group left the cabana. Reid and Layla walked slowly behind the group, holding hands and talking.

"Guys", Rossi said. "I'll leave your room key at the desk. I don't know about anybody else, but I bushed."

"OK", Reid said. "We'll see you on the plane. Bright and early at ten am."

Layla waved to the group and then followed Reid to the beach.

"Wanna walk with me?" Reid said.

"Anywhere you take me", Layla said.

They walked about a half a mile up the beach coast, holding hands a talking. They discussed their childhoods, and their dreams.

"Did you always want to fight the bad guys?" Layla asked.

"Not really", Reid said. "I knew I wanted to do something worthwhile and I just kinda fell into this. I wouldn't change it, though." he said, stopping for a minute. "Knowing that the world is safer, especially for people like you", he said kissing her cheek, "makes what I do extremely satisfying."

"Oh you smooth talker", she said, and then stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and there they stood in the salty ocean breeze, kissing deeply and letting the water lap around their feet.

"I could stay here forever in your arms", Layla said, sighing against his chest while they embraced.

"Me too", he said. "But we have a plane to catch, Beautiful."

"OK", she said. "But promise me we'll come back here one day", Layla said grabbing her sandals and his shoes as they headed away from the shore. "This place is special to me now."

"Me too", he said. "You have my word."

* * *

"How is she adjusting, Pretty Boy", Morgan asked him a month later at his desk.

"Well, actually", Reid said. "She contacted her cousin last week and went and got her stuff from New York."

"Is she working yet?" JJ said.

"Rossi's connection actually turned out to be one of the cards she had in her pocket. As soon as she walked into his club, he recognized her immediately. Hired her on the spot. Once a week on Thursdays she does a Sade night and Friday and Saturday nights are just jazz and R&B."

"Sounds like she's found her niche'" Morgan said.

"She really has. I even met the band she plays with. She picks the songs and they just build the set list around her. She's happy, guys. Really happy."

"And so are you", Rossi said, as he walked up to the group. "It's written all over you."

"Really?" Reid said.

"Look at your desk, Reid", Morgan said. "You've got pictures of you guys together at the beach, at the club..."

"I didn't put those there", Reid said picking up the pictures he just now noticed. "These are good though", he said admiring the one from the party the night she left Orange County.

"I did", Garcia said. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought you might like to have her here", she said.

"I, thank you Garcia", Reid said, giving her a quick hug. "They're perfect."

* * *

"Hi Tony!" Layla said into the receiver. "How are you?"

"I'm good", Tony said. "How's the East Coast?"

"Cold", Layla said, laughing. "I miss the warm nights."

"It's only because it's starting to turn to Fall", he said. "I heard a rumor."

"Uh oh", Layla said. "What did you hear?"

"Seabreeze Lounge?" Tony said.

"Joe must have told you", Layla said. "Yeah. I got a gig there. It's pretty nice."

"Joe told me nothing", Tony said. "It's in the New Yorker!"

"Say what?"Layla said, grabbing her laptop. "You're kidding?"

"Not at all", he said. "You are the 'one to watch', it says."

"Well what do you know?" Layla said.

"Do you want a record deal?" Tony said.

"Absolutely not!" Layla said. "I don't want the pressure of touring, and selling albums. I just want to sing for people who want to hear me and be, well happy."

"You sound happy", Tony said. "I guess I don't have to ask if Spencer is still making you happy."

Lala smiled and looked around her apartment. "Very. He found me an apartment in his building. When he's not working, he's here, or I'm one floor up there." She sighed contentedly. "We talk Tony. I mean really talk. We discuss dreams and nightmares. He comes to hear me sing whenever he can. And, he has more books than I do!"

"Oh man, that's saying something. I remember when we had to put extra space on your laptop to house all your ebooks." Tony said. "And, well, how is he in the, um, you know area?"

"That area doesn't exist", she said, and then screamed softly and giggled.

"You mean?"

"I told him how I felt about premarital sex and he's OK with it! That's when I truly knew", she said.

"Knew what", Tony said.

"That I loved him", Layla said.

* * *

Reid walked up the steps carrying a bouquet of Morning Glory accented with baby's breath. Six months. Six months ago his life changed forever. Six months ago he met the woman who made his life better. And tonight he was going to say the words. Tonight, she'd know that he loved her.

He knocked on her door and no answer. He knocked again, and to his surprise, still no answer. He pulled out his phone and started to call when a text came through.

 _ **Layla: Got called in for a special tonight. Come by if you can.**_

He smiled, and headed downstairs. But not without a quick call.

"Rossi."

"Hey", Reid said. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all. What's up Kid?" Rossi said.

"Layla is doing a special performance tonight and I thought you'd like to be present when I tell her I love her."

"Alright, Romeo!" Rossi said. "I'll see who else is free and head down there."

"On my way", Reid said, hanging up. He made it to the club in record time.

"Dr. Reid", the manager Charlie said. "Good to see you."

"You too", Reid said. "Did I miss her set?"

"Oh no", he said. "She's on in a little bit. She's in the back getting warmed up. Let me get you a table." Charlie looked over Reid's shoulder as Rossi and JJ Garcia walked in.

"A large table", he said, giving Rossi a hearty handshake.

"You guys made it!" Reid said. "Hotch and Morgan?"

"We texted them, but no answer",Garcia said. "Are you nervous?"

"Very", Reid said.

"Well, don't be. She's crazy about you", JJ said. "The flowers are a nice touch."

"I found this flower on our first date growing in bush on the beach. I picked it and put it in her hair. We shared a fist kiss shortly after."

"How romantic", Garcia said.

They headed to the table and the announcer brought Layla to the stage.

"How's everybody feeling?" Layla said. Reid looked up and swooned. She was wearing short black dress the flared out at the bottom. She had her hair down and it was straightened, with one side swept behind her ear.

"Tonight", she said, "they asked to come and play tribute to a wonderful lady, Ms. Dionne Warwick. I was and am very honored. So without further ado..."

The band started playing the opening notes of "Deja Vu" and Layla belted out the song to a cheering audience.

She sang a few more well known hits and then announced her closing number. Reid had been trying to find a way to say 'I love you' all night, but it never seemed to be a good time. The band started playing "I Say A Little Prayer' and Reid saw his chance.

Layla was finishing up the song when she got to the last chorus. The song was so infectious and the crowd was having such a good time that they were singing louder than she was.

 **Forever and Ever, you'll stay in my heart**

 **and I will love you**

"Me too" Reid said, loudly as she passed by his table.

Layla stopped and the crowd kept singing as the band played on.

"Me too", Reid said.

"Me too, what?" she said.

"I love you, Layla", he said, plucking a flower from his bouquet and placing it in her hair.

"I love you too,Spencer", she said, as he hugged her.

 **Forever and ever we never will part**

 **Oh, how I'll love you**

The crowd kept singing, oblivious to the fact that their singer was now swaying to the music with the love of her life.

 **Together, forever, that's how it must be**

 **To live without you**

 **Would only mean heartbreak for me**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms. Layla Snow!" the announcer said. Layla quickly kissed Reid and rushed back to the stage.

"You guys have been amazing, have a good night!" she said. She replaced the mic and left the stage.

"You wanna get out of here?" she said, grabbing Reid's hand.

"Absolutely", he said. He turned to his team, and just as Morgan and Hotch were coming in said, "Goodnight all."

"What did we miss?" Hotch said.

"Yeah, where are they off too?" Morgan said.

"No worries", Rossi said, cueing up his phone. "I got it all on tape."


	5. Chapter 5

"That's a pretty big step for them", Hotch said, when the video ended.

"I agree", Morgan said. "No going back now."

"I don't think we have to worry about that", Rossi said. "I'm a pretty good judge of these things and I'm telling you, give them another six months and they'll be saying 'I do'."

"But isn't that kinda fast?" Morgan said.

"What I've learned", JJ said, sipping her drink, "is that time waits for no one. You don't need all the time in the world to know it is love."

"Hayley and I were together nine months when I knew. I waited, for parents approval of course, but we knew", Hotch said.

"I regret none of my marriages", Rossi said. "I would have done them all over again if I could."

Morgan looked over at Garcia. "And you, Baby Girl? What are your thoughts on this?"

Garcia looked at Morgan earnestly. "Love is powerful, Adonis. It's can take only a moment, and over a life time, grow into a love so powerful it can never be broken. You can know in an instant."

"Hmm", Morgan said. "That's intense."

"That's love for you", Rossi said.

* * *

Reid pulled into the restaurant parking lot and got out. He walked around the car and opened Layla's car door. When she stepped out the car, she stumbled and bit and fell into Reid. He caught her in his arms with a small dip. She laughed slightly and he smiled, then leaned in and kissed her softly. A small flash went off nearby and it caught their attention.

"I'm sorry", the older lady said. "You guys are just so cute and it looked like a perfect picture moment; I couldn't help myself."

"Will you text it to me?" Layla said, grabbing her phone out of her purse.

"Sure", the lady said. "My name is Sabrina and I do photography", she said as she sent the photo and handed her a card. "Should you ever need a good photographer, I'm at your disposal."

"Thank you", Reid said, taking the card, pocketing it.

They walked into the restaurant and up to the podium.

"Reid, party of two", Spencer said.

"Your table is ready", the hostess said. "Right this way." She looked at Layla and did a double take. "Do you happen to perform sometimes at the Seabreeze?"

Layla smiled and blushed a bit. "I do. Layla. Layla Snow", she said extending her hand.

"I thought that was you. I caught your Norah Jones night a couple of weeks ago and was blown away!" the hostess gushed. "My boyfriend and I think you're just fantastic!"

"So do I", Reid said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you", Layla said. "I really appreciate that. It's just an honor to be doing something that I love."

She seated them and not too long after, the waiter came.

"Dr. Reid", he waiter said. "Everything is ready."

"Thank you", Reid said. "We can start with the appetizers and the sparkling water."

"Very good", the waiter said and left.

"What have you done?" Layla said with a giggle.

"Tonight, is a very special night. Six months ago, you came into my life and turned my world upside down. I wanted to tonight to be the night you knew that I love you."

"Oh Spencer", she said, taking his hand. "I love you too. I have for a while."

"Really?" Reid said.

Layla laughed. "Absolutely. Nomad or not, I'm not picking up and moving 2,600 miles for just anybody. You're special. I knew it the night we met."

"I've never felt like this, not this deeply", Reid said. "I don't want it to go away."

"Remember last month when we had the really bad fight about the guy at the club?" Layla said.

"The night you cried? I'd rather forget it", Reid said sadly.

"It's OK", Layla said, squeezing his hand. "But I said it to say, we had a fight. And pretty big one, too. And we're still here. I'm not going away."

"Me either", Reid said, leaning across the table and kissing her softly.

The waiter tutted. "OK you lovebirds, here is the first course."

* * *

Layla and Reid spent the evening dining and laughing together. They walked to a nearby park and sat on bench overlooking a small man-made lake.

"I love you so much", Reid said.

"I will never get tired of hearing that", Layla said. "And I love you too." She was silent for a while. "Spencer?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"I'm a little scared", she said.

"Of what?" he said, turning sideways to look at her.

"Well, you know how I feel about premarital sex", Layla said, sheepishly.

"I do. And I'm OK waiting. I'm not in a hurry." Reid said.

"But I want to", Layla said, looking him deep in his eyes. "But…" she went silent again and her eyes shone of fresh unshed tears.

"Are you a vir…"Reid said.

"No", she said with a slight smile. "Remember when I told you I had seen enough heartache to last a lifetime?"

"Oh Sweetheart", he said, pulling her into his arms. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's OK, I need you to know", Layla said. "I was 19. He was 3 years older. It was what you call a 'date rape'. I thought he just wanted to take me out, show me a good time."

"Was it really violent?" Reid asked, wincing in anticipation of her answer.

"No, not really. He was just really strong. He held me down and when I realized what was happening, I just stopped trying to fight. When he finished, I got up, called my aunt and left."

"Does he know what he did?" Reid asked, holding her closer.

"He called me a year later. He said he realized that I gave him my virginity and he wanted to talk."

"Gave?!" Reid said, angrily, sliding away from her. "He took it!"

"I know", she said, patting his hand. "And I told him that. I screamed and yelled and hung up on him. I never heard from him again. He's married now with kids. And I forgave him."

"Forgave him?" Reid almost yelled.

"Sweetie", she said holding his hand and scooting closer to him. "Forgiveness is not for him. Forgiveness is for me. I can't hold on to that pain. It would disable me. If I would have held on to it, I never would have had the chance to be with you." She leaned up and kissed softly. "I'm just scared because, well, I've been celibate since then."

"Wow", Reid said. He sat there and just held her for a while.

"I'm afraid", she said with a small giggle, "I may be a bit out of practice. I don't think I'd be very good and I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

Reid turned around and looked her straight in the eyes with a very serious look on his face. "You", he said very deliberately, "Could never disappoint me."

He stood up and held out his hand. "How about this? How about we do some research?"

"Research?" Layla said with a smile. "Like Kama Sutra 101?"

"Exactly. Let's see what you like, what turns you on, and then", he said wiggling his eyebrows seductively, "practice when you're ready."

"Well, practice does make perfect", she said grabbing his hand walking with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Layla and Reid made it back to the apartment building and walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"Would you like to come in?" Reid said.

"Sure", she said, and then came in and went to straight to the kitchen. She knew he liked to unwind with a cup of tea at night, and started right away on the tea kettle and grabbed his favorite mug from the cabinet.

Reid put the bouquet he bought for her in a small vase and then just stood back and watched her. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so at home in his place, like she had always been there.

"What?" she said, smiling at him.

"I just like looking at you", he said, walking over to her and putting his arms around her.

"Oh Sir, flattery will get you everywhere", she said, laughing. The tea kettle whistled.

"Tea?" she said.

"Absolutely", he said. They grabbed the tea cups and took them over to the sofa and sat them down on the coffee table. Reid grabbed a couple of books off the shelf and plopped down on the seat next to her, handing her the first book.

"The Kama Sutra", Layla said. "I remember this one."

"It's very interesting", Reid said. "I read it cover to cover."

"What did I take you, like 10 minutes?" Layla said, opening the book.

"More like 30", Reid said. Layla looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

"I lingered on some of the pictures", Reid said. "Sue me."

She laughed heartily. "It's cool", she said. "I remember some of these had me questioning gravity."

"And now you see why I lingered", he said.  
They read through the Kama Sutra, dog-earing the pages that made them both either giggle or gasp in awe. Reid handed her the second book.

"The Art OF Love Making?" she said, reading the cover. "I thought this was The Joy Of Sex", she said.

"Nope. I want you to read this one."

"But it has not pictures", she said, giggling.

"That's right. It's all about feelings." Reid turned to her on the sofa and put his tea cup down. "I don't want to have sex with you."

"What?" Layla said quizzically.

"I don't", Reid said. He put his face real close to hers so that their noses were touching.

"I want to make love to you."

"Oh Spencer", she said, kissing him deeply. Reid lowered his body slowly down over hers on the sofa and continued kissing her, every bit of the love he felt for her pouring out in the gentle assault of her lips.

"We should stop", Layla said, sitting up.

"OK", Reid said. She stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Our first time will not be on the sofa", she said, leading him into his room.

* * *

Reid followed her into his bedroom and when she sat down and scooted back on the bed, Reid had a brainstorm. He ran into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed a towel and threw her one too.

"Put on the towel", he said. "I'm putting one on too."

Reid stepped inside the bathroom to give her privacy. Layla stood in his bedroom, blushing from head to toe.

"Spencer!" Layla said. "It won't fit!"

"I was hoping you'd say that", Reid said, coming out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to her, watching her clutch the towel at her side. The towel barely covered her chest and exposed her tummy and full hips.

"What's your cup size?" Reid asked, getting closer to her.

"Um, she said gulping, "F."

"F?" he said. He reached and took her hand away from the towel and placed her hands on his waist around his towel. When she let go, her towel fell to the floor gently.

"You're beautiful, Baby", he said. He looked down her body, drinking in the blush that slowly tinting her caramel skin a pinkish color.

"Pull my towel", he said.

Layla pulled his towel away and smiled deeply.

"You're amazing", she said.

"So are you", Reid said. He reached over to the side table and grabbed a remote. He pressed the first button and the CD started playing. Bob Marley featuring Lauryn Hill's Turn Your Lights Down Low came on. Reid hit another button and the lights went off and the light from the room was replaced with flickering flameless candles. The soft hum from the overhead fan started to whir and instantly they were transferred to paradise.

"Dance with me", Reid said.

Layla placed her back to him and together they started to sway and dance to the slow reggae song playing. When Layla turned around the love in Reid's eyes almost made her cry. He led her slowly to the bed, and when she laid down, he gently laid on top of her, kissing her softly and stayed that way until her body told him she was no longer afraid.

* * *

"What's with you?" Morgan said, watching Reid.

"Huh?" Reid said.

"What's with you?" Morgan repeated. "It's like you're in your own little world."

"Well, he is", Garcia said. "He's in love!"

"Nah, that's not it", Morgan said. "This is different. If I didn't know better, I would say that Pretty Boy been get…"

"Getting what?" JJ said coming by.

"Nothing. I got nothing", Reid said. "To answer your question Morgan, I'm just happy. I'm in love and happy, like Garcia said." He looked over at JJ. "We got a case?"

"Yep." JJ said.

"Then we should probably get to the round table", Reid said, heading up to the room.

"Weird", JJ said.

"Yep", Morgan said laughing. "Alright Pre-tty Boy", he said as they followed him to the room.

* * *

A knock came to Layla's door.

"Coming", she said. She opened the door and screamed.

"Tony!" she said, embracing the bear of a man.

"Layla!" Tony screamed.

"Come in, come in!" Layla said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out visiting my sister and I looked you up!" he said taking her hand. "You look good! Did you lose weight?"

"I don't think so", Layla said. "Spencer said, and I quote, "I don't want a skinny woman."

"Good man", Tony said. He looked around her apartment. "So this is Layla", he said, looking at her decorations. He picked up the picture Sabrina took of them on their six month anniversary a couple of month back.

"Cute pic", Tony said.

"Our six month", she said. "A photographer saw us and snapped it."

Tony looked up. "You're blushing."

"I am?"Layla said.

"Yeah", Tony said. He looked at her earnestly. "Something else went down", Tony said. Tony gasped and Layla giggled.

"Girl!" He all but screamed. "How was it?" he said almost in a whisper.

"I, I can't even describe it. Wait, maybe I can", she said, and then proceeded to tell him how comfortable he made her and the ambiance he set.

"Whoa", Tony said. "So romantic. I have never had anything remotely that romantic happen to me."

"Me either", Layla said.

"You guys can't be this perfect", he said. "Do you guys even argue?"

"We have a few times and sometimes when we discuss books the debates get a bit heated, but we always talk them out. Always. Like, he won't even let us go in separate rooms to cool off."

"Really"?

"Yeah. Spencer believes that if you have to mull over it, to let it fester, than it becomes less about the actual problem and more how you feel." "'Feelings have no place in logical arguments'", she said playfully mocking him.

"Well, whatever y'all are doing, it's working", Tony said. "Do you think you guys will get married?"

Layla sighed happily. "I want to. Nothing would make me happier than to be Mrs. Spencer Reid."

"You should drop hints", Tony said.

"Nah, Spencer's got this", she said. "He's really a romantic. When it's time, I'll be texting you my scream."

Tony laughed and a shadow went by the door when he looked down. He could have sworn he saw feet shuffling outside her apartment door. 'Shouldn't be too long before I get that text then', Tony thought to himself, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes!'. Reid whispered to himself as he made his way up the steps to his apartment. He knew he shouldn't have listened, but when he heard voices in Layla's apartment, he couldn't help himself.

Listening her gush to who he believed was Tony, Reid blushed a bit reliving some of the details of their special night. It was a little timid at first, both a little scared, but soon their bodies found a natural rhythm as if they were made for each other. Layla had no problem climaxing over and over again and Reid even shocked himself by having multiple orgasms.

That night they slept side by side, with just a sheet covering them. He rolled over in the middle of the night, and inhaled her scent. It was enough to make him go mad. The scent of her perfume and their lovemaking drove him wild. Cuddling up to her, he slept the best he had in months, years even.

Coming back to reality, Reid thought about ways to make her a permanent staple in his life. If he was going to propose, he better do it right and big. He needed to make some phone calls.

"Hello?" Sabrina answered.

"Hi, this is Dr. Reid. Um, you took the picture of me and my girlfriend a few months back when I dipped her out side of Boji's?"

"Ah yes", Sabrina said. "I have that picture in my gallery. You two sent me a lot of work without even knowing it", she said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could put you to work again?" Reid asked. "I'm planning on asking her to marry me and I was wondering…"

"Say no more", Sabrina said. "Just let me know if I'm in stealth mode."

"Stealth mode?" Reid asked.

"I find", Sabrina said, "that the best engagement pictures are the ones just captured in the spur of the moment. When you pose, it only tells half of a story. When it's candid, you get the full story."

"I think I still want some posed ones after the initial yes", Reid said, "but I like your idea. I'll take that one."

"Good. Do you know what date?" Sabrina said, looking at her calendar.

"Can I get back to you on that? I still have to make another call."

"Sure!" Sabrina said. "I'm actually open this weekend, so just let me know."

"Perfect", Reid said. "Thank you so much." He said goodbye to Sabrina, and proceeded to make one more call.

"Charles Timms, please", Reid said into the answered call.

"Charlie", Charlie answered.

"Hi, it's Dr., um Spencer Reid."

"Spencer, my good man, what can I do for you?" Charlie said pleasantly.

"Well, I need your help", Reid said.

"What?" Charlie said laughing. You trying to propose or something?"

Reid was silent.

"You _are_ trying to propose, aren't you!? Charlie said excitedly. "I was just kidding around; oh man this is great!" he said.

"Thanks", Reid said. "I wanted to do it on a night she's performing, you know, really surprise her."

"I think have the perfect idea!" Charlie said. "She performs this Saturday and I have a special guest coming that she's going to love. It's a throw back to the 90's and 98 Degrees will be here!"

"98 Degrees?" Reid said. "I can't say I'm familiar…"

"She loves those boy bands…trust me, it'll be perfect."

"OK, I'll finalize everything with you tonight."

"Perfect! Oh this is so exciting! People getting engaged at my club! Business is going to be booming!"

* * *

Late that night, Tony, Layla and Reid were sitting in his apartment having dinner.

"It's good to see you again, Tony", Reid said. "Layla, this is really good!"

"Thanks Sweetie", she said kissing his cheek as she got up and went to the kitchen for more water.

"Tony, real quick, how long are you going to be here for?" Reid asked.

"Until Sunday morning. "What's up?" Tony asked.

"Well, I'm planning on asking Layla…"

"It was your feet!" he said, and then shushed himself. "It was your feet I saw earlier by the door. You heard us!"

"I did", Reid said, chuckling. "I was going to ask her soon, anyway. I just didn't know how to broach the subject without not surprising her, so thank for that."

"When?" Tony said excitedly.

"Saturday night at the club. She's performing that night, so everyone is coming, and well, you guys, I want everyone we care about to be there."

"Perfect!" Tony said. "I'm there!"

"What are you guys so hushed up about?" Layla said, coming back over with water and more broccoli.

"We're not hushed up about anything", Tony said. "Spencer was just asking how long I was in town for."

"Well I hope at least until Sunday", Layla said. "I perform on Saturday night, and I'd love for you to be there."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", Tony said, smiling at Reid.

Saturday night, the team and Tony were seated at a large table at the club. Sabrina was lurking in the background and the team had to be notified so she wouldn't be arrested if they happened to notice her.

"It's the 90's", the announcer said, coming to the stage. "Let's here it for our house band, Venture, and our very own Layla!"

The crowd clapped eagerly as the band warmed up and Layla came to the stage. "How's everybody feeling?" Layla said into the mic. She looked up and saw Reid and his team with Tony and winked. "We're going to take it back tonight guys, so let's have some fun!" The band struck up the opening notes of Janet Jackson's, That's The Way Love Goes and Layla started to sing. The crowd sang along with her and after a few more 90's hits, including Mariah Carey's Always Be My Baby, the band took a short intermission.

"We'll be back after a short break, but we have a special surprise coming to the stage", the announcer said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, 98 Degrees!"

The crowd started cheering and before Layla could leave the stage area, Charlie came over.

"I'm to instruct you to sit here", he said, leading her to a chair off the side of the stage.

"But, I was going to go sit with Spencer", she said, sitting down.

"He knows", Charlie said. "You're not going to want to miss this."

Nick Lachey stepped up the mic.

 **All I am, all I'll be**

 **Everything in this world**

 **All that I'll ever need**

 **Is in your eyes**

 **Shining at me**

A little boy wearing a tux came out from behind the stage. A little girl sat off to the side, and he walked over and took her hand.

 **When you smile I can feel**

 **All my passion unfolding**

 **Your hand brushes mine**

 **And a thousand sensations**

 **Seduce me 'cause I…**

The little boy spun the sweet little girl around in a circle and they started to dance. Her pretty lacy white dress twirled in the spotlight on them.

 **I do cherish you**

 **For the rest of my life**

 **You don't have to think twice**

 **I will love you still**

 **From the depths of my soul**

 **It's beyond my control**

 **I've waited so long to say this to you**

 **If you're asking do I love you this much…**

 **I do**

Spencer got up and silently walked to the back of the club and around to behind the stage. He hid in the dark, while the show continued.

 **In my world, before you**

 **I lived outside my emotions**

 **Didn't know where I was going**

The little couple danced a bit more. The boy went the edge of the stage and picked a beautiful red rose out of the bouquet and presented the little girl.

She eagerly accepted the rose, and timidly kissed him the cheek before they started to dance again.

 **'Til that day I found you**

 **How you opened my life**

 **To a new paradise**

 **In a world torn by change**

 **Still with all of my heart**

 **'Til my dying day…**

The chorus started again, and the people in the front all got up and moved closer to Layla, dancing in sync. They each grabbed a rose, and one by one handed them to her as they passed by. When the last person walked away, there was Reid, standing before, kneeling down on one knee.

98 Degrees sang the chorus again, softer, as soft flashes of light went off in the back ground.

"Layla Ann Snow", he said, looking up her. "I can not imagine my life without you. You've turned my whole around and I want you to make me the happiest man alive and marry me. Will you? Will you marry me?"

Layla sat staring at Reid. Her eyes were shining and tears flowed freely as she looked at the man that made her believe in love again. Reid reached up and brushed one of her tears away as she said, "Yes!"

"Yes?!" Reid said, opening the box with the ring. A 1 and half carat diamond solitaire stared at her as she nodded and screamed, "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

The club erupted in applause and Rossi stood to the side with Sabrina, taking video while she snapped pictures.

Layla and Reid embraced and as he put the ring on her finger, he leaned in a kissed her.

"I do", Nick Lachey sang.


	8. Chapter 8

Handshakes and hugs were passed around as Sabrina took picture after picture of the happy couple smiling at each other, hugging the team and wiping tears off of Tony's face. The whole club erupted in applause and the 90's night continued with 98 Degrees doing a few more numbers and the house band Venture doing a few cover tunes.

The team, Tony and Layla (sitting by Reid) ate and drank, laughing the whole night. The team had gotten to know Layla more over the last few months and Hotch admired how easily she seemed to fit with them all. Her easy going demeanor seemed to make Reid more relaxed and although he was still Reid, he laughed more, smiled more, and opened up more. She was definitely good for him.

Reid leaned over and whispered something in Layla's ear, and when she blushed a deep pink, Rossi smiled.

"Ahem", he said, raising his glass. "One last toast. To Layla and Reid; congrats on you engagement. 'il colpo di fulmine é la cosa che fa guadagnare piu tempo'."

"What does that mean, Rossi?" Morgan said.

"Funny _you_ should ask, Morgan", he said smiling. "It means, 'love at first site is something that lets you waste no time'."

The team said their goodbyes to Reid and Layla. Layla leapt into Tony's arms and hugged him. "Don't let so much time go before you come back", she said.

"I promise I won't", Tony said.

Reid and Layla left arm in arm, walking into the moonlight.

Sabrina watched them for a while, and took a few more snapshots. The best one by far was Reid and Layla's silhouette against the moonlight. Reid was reaching up and pushing her hair behind ear as he cupped cheek. Eye to eye they stood, just looking into each others eyes. Sabrina snapped a few like this, and when they both leaned in for a tender kiss she snapped the final picture, smiling slightly.

"Goodness", she said, looking into her camera, "they're so cute."

"Absolutely", a voice said behind her. She looked over her should and spotted Rossi, looking on like a proud papa. "I'd like to pay for those", he said.

"Really?" Sabrina said.

"Absolutely. And stand by. We're going to need you for the wedding."

"I'd be honored", she said handing him her card.

"And I'd be honored", Rossi said, "if you'd let me take you out. Tomorrow night, maybe?"

The raven haired, older woman looked at Rossi and smiled. He was definitely handsome and very debonair. And she _had_ noticed him.

"I like to dance", Sabrina said.

"Then dancing it is", Rossi said. "I'll ring for you at 7."

"I'll be waiting". Sabrina said, with a smile. Rossi walked away whistling and Sabrina giggled softly to herself.

"Yes!" the both said out loud, causing them to turn around and laugh softly.

"Did you just score a date with the photographer?" Hotch said with a chuckle.

"Yes I did", Rossi said whistling.

Hotch laughed and followed the team out as the group said their goodbyes.

* * *

Reid and Layla ended up at a nearby hotel.

"What's this?" she said.

"A surprise for my fiancée", Reid said. He smiled brightly. "I never thought I'd have one of those. I'm so glad I do and I'm so glad it's you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. They continued their kiss until the hotel attendee cleared his throat.

"Ahem", he said with a laughing smile. "May I help you?"

"Reservation for Reid", he said, unlocking his lips from his beautiful fiancée.

"Ah yes, right this way", the hotel attendee said. He led them to the elevator that took them to top floor. They walked to the back hall and he opened the suite for them.

The room was large but modest. Soft flameless candle light lit the room and purple flowers adorned the vases sporadically placed around the room. There was a bottle of strawberry flavored sparkling water on the table.

"Should you need anything", the attendee said.

"We'll let you know", Reid said, slipping him and bill and ushering him out the room.

Layla looked around and did a spin in her baby blue dress she wore. Reid watched her in awe. He couldn't believe he had gotten this lucky and was this happy.

"What should we do first?" Layla said, with a devilish gleam in her eye. They had 'practiced' quite often since their first time together, and Layla discovered that not only was she capable of loving Reid in that way, but she had a knack for giving him a tremendous amount of pleasure.

"Well", Reid said. "We could snuggle and watch a movie. We could turn on the radio, have a drink and dance in the moonlight. Or…"

"Perhaps", Layla said, unzipping her dress from the side. As she walked past him towards the bathroom, she let the dress fall down softly around her feet, revealing a bright red lace thong and matching bra. Reid gulped.

"We could take a shower", she said, leaning inside the door. She slipped off her bra, and threw it out the door so that it landed at Reid's feet. Her thong followed and Reid stripped in record time.

"I feel very dirty", he said capturing her lips with his as their bodies melded together.

"Then we should probably get clean", she said, stepping into the running shower and then stepping to the side to make room for him.

"Why do I have a feeling we're never getting clean?" Reid said, nipping at her neck.

"Because it's us, Baby", Layla said, giggling.

Reid leaned down and stifled her giggles with a passionate kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Layla woke up in a dream-like trance. She looked down at the sheet that barely covered her body and her eyes found the diamond ring on her finger. She stared at it for a few moments before she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"What?!" Reid said loudly, rushing into the room. "What's wrong Baby?"

"I'm getting married!" Layla screamed and then bounced in the bed.

Reid laughed and walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, letting the sheet fall away from her body. He nipped and licked at the tender spots on her body before her spoke.

"I love you, but if you ever scream like that again…" he said with a smile.

"Sorry", she said. "But I can't help it! I'm excited!"

He laughed at her as he watched her bounce up and down on the bed, completely forgetting she was nude. This was turning him on tremendously.

"If you don't stop bouncing, we're going to have to re-heat breakfast", Reid said, watching her slow her bouncing, but not completely stop.

And they reheated breakfast.

* * *

"Have you guys set a date?" Morgan said, as he a Reid traveled back from a case a few weeks later.

"Sooner rather than later", He said. "I have an idea of where, though."

"Oh?" Morgan said, turning the corner.

"We're going back to Cali", Reid said and looked over at Morgan.

"What?" Morgan said.

"You know you want to", Reid said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Morgan said, smirking.

"You know you do", Reid said. He started humming and Morgan couldn't help himself.

"Going back to Cali, stylin', profilin'…" Morgan rapped, mimicking LL Cool J.

Reid smiled and sang along.

"Growlin', and smilin', while in the sun…" They sang together, laughing together.

"I'm happy for you, Brother", Morgan said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks. I want the same for you. So when are you going to wake up?" Reid asked.

"About what?" Morgan said.

"Not what. Who", Reid said. "She's not going to be single forever."

"Who?" Morgan said, although he knew very well who.

Reid smiled and patted him on the shoulder as they exited the SUV back to Quantico.

* * *

Reid and Rossi sat in his office finishing up the details.

"So that's it?" Reid said.

"Pretty much", Rossi said. "Once we contacted Joe; that was pretty much a done deal. He got the all the other info we needed. And I got the photographer, so…"

"How _did_ you get Sabrina to travel cross country to take our pictures?"

"I can be", Rossi said slyly, "very persuasive."

"Don't go corrupting my photographer", Reid said. "Layla is excited. She's knows it back in California, but she has no idea it's on the beach!"

* * *

The week leading up to the wedding was hectic and chaotic and as the team and significant others, Sabrina, Layla and her cousin Denise sat on the jet headed to California, the nervous energy was insurmountable.

A small giggle started at the base of Layla's throat and spilled out.

Denise looked over at her cousin and shook her head. She couldn't help it. Layla had always been the weird one of the family. A small giggle escaped her throat and she yelped in surprise.

JJ looked at the two ladies and laughed quietly. Slowly, her laugh became more audible and Will laughed watching his wife laugh.

Garcia looked up and at the sight of JJ wiping tears from her eyes, she burst into laughter, loudly joining in.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid looked at each other and tried their best to keep from chuckling. To no avail because as soon as they heard the small laugh and snort come from Sabrina, the whole plane's occupancy exploded in laughter. They patted each other's arms, leaning into each other as the laughter continued. Morgan and Garcia were sitting side by side, doubled over in laughter and unbeknownst to both of them came up for air at the same time. As they both turned to each other, they had no idea just how close they were, and when their lips brushed tenderly together, the plane's laughter suddenly died and the gasp that escaped Garcia had nothing to do with the plane finally descending into the waiting hangar at the airport.

"Oh", Garcia said.

"Sorry", they both blurted out together.

"It's OK", they said again.

"OK", they mimicked one more time.

"Hey, you're making me dizzy already", Rossi said. Garcia blushed and grabbed her bag.

"Let me get that for you, Sweetness", Morgan said. He grabbed her bag, trying his best to not to think of how his pet name for her now had new meaning.

The group exited the plane and standing at the gate, raven hair blowing in the wind and sundress billowing around her, was none other than Emily Prentiss.

Hotch's breath got caught in his throat and he stumbled for a moment. Rossi smiled.

"Problem, Aaron?" he said, chuckling as he walked by.

Aaron Hotchner looked up and sighed as he stared blatantly at the woman who had haunted his dreams for the last couple of years. She was hugging everyone and greeting Layla like they were old friends. He hung back for a moment just watching her.

'This is not healthy', he thought to himself. This is why in the back of his mind he was glad she left. No, that was a lie. Even if he thought it would help, her leaving only increased his desire for her. Now that was the truth.

"Prentiss", Hotch said, giving her a quick hug. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I couldn't miss our Boy Genius getting married", she said. "Plus, I missed you, all of you" she said, covering up her mistake.

Hotch caught it and a glimmer of hope pierced his heart. 'Could she really have missed me?' he wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

Layla and Reid opted out of a rehearsal dinner as the wedding location was a surprise for his bride. Instead, they all went their separate ways, keeping the bride and groom from each other until the wedding the next day at sunset.

The girls went out for a night on the town and made sure to bring Tony along.

"So Garcie", JJ started, with a small laugh. "Is he really _Hot Stuff_?"

The girls giggled and Tony and Emily looked confused.

"What happened?" Tony said, sipping his drink.

"Penelope and Derek kissed on the plane", Layla said, smiling.

"Oooh jealous!" Tony said, as the table cracked up. "That is one smoking hot Chocolate Drop!"

"Don't I know it!" Garcia said. "But y'all saw it. It was an accident. It meant nothing."

"I don't know Garcie", Emily said. "Tension has been building between you two for a while."

"Oh, like you and certain brooding boss of ours?" Garcia shot back with a giggle.

"That's, there's nothing there", Emily said.

"Even I don't believe that, and I'm just now getting to the party", Denise said. The table erupted in laughter again.

"If you tell him, I'll kill you, but he's one of the main reasons I left." Emily said.

Garcia and JJ looked at each other and smiled. "We know", they said.

"I heard a rumor, though", Layla said.

"What?" Emily said.

"Spencer talks in his sleep, so he doesn't know I know, but are you coming back?" Layla said. The whole table when silent.

"I'm going to kill Rossi", she said.

JJ and Garcia screamed. "Yay!" they said. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"It's not official yet. We still have to run it by Cruz, but yeah, they want me back."

"Are you happy about it?" Tony said.

"In a way", Emily replied. "I miss you all dearly, I do, but working with Hotch again, feeling the way, I…Oh look, the entertainment is starting!"

Saved by the dance group Thunder From Down Under", Emily took a moment to compose herself and drink some water. She was letting way too much information seep out.

"Don't think this is the last of this conversation, Miss Missy", Garcia said with a giggle.

* * *

The boys were gathered at Joe's place with Devin and the band and Joe.

"Cheers!" they said, raising their glasses high and toasting.

"Congrats Man", Joe said. "I couldn't imagine anyone better for our Layla than you."

"Thanks Joe", Reid said. "She's a dream come true."

"Here, Here", Devin said. "One of a kind, Dude."

"You OK, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing", Hotch said, motioning for another drink.

"What about me?" Morgan said.

"You know", Rossi said, "Kissing Kitten on the plane."

"That was an accident", Morgan said. He swirled his drink. "I don't think it meant anything."

"I wouldn't be to sure", Hotch said, surprising Morgan. "I've seen the way she looks at you."

"More importantly", Rossi said. "We've seen the way you look at her."

"It's nothing, y'all", Morgan said. "She'd never be with me."

"You never know", Hotch said.

"Speaking of which", Rossi said, but was interrupted when the dancing girls showed up.

"Who ordered dancing girls?" Reid said, covering his eyes.

"Surprise!" Morgan said while they all pretended to groan.

* * *

In the afternoon, after a lazy morning of breakfast and beauty, the girls started getting ready in the suite when a knock came.

JJ answered the door. "Yes?" she said.

"I have a note for Ms. Penelope Garcia."

"Me?" Garcia said, coming to the door. The girls gathered around her and helped her read her note.

 ** _Goddess, meet me in the lobby before the wedding. Derek._**

Garcia stared the note dumbfounded.

"That kiss meant nothing my ass", Emily said laughing.

Garcia finished getting dressed and went to the lobby. She walked around the corner and her heart stopped. Derek Morgan was standing with his back to her, in cream linen pants and matching short sleeved shirt. He turned around and saw Garcia and his breath hitched in his throat. Garcia was in a lavender and cream flowered sundress with strap sandals and her curly hair was pinned up with soft tendrils falling around her face. Morgan wished he could snap a picture. The way the sun hit her face when she looked up made a halo of light around her. She looked positively angelic.

"Penelope", he breathed as she came closer.

"Hi, Hot Stuff", she said cheerfully. "You look amazing."

"So do you", he said, placing a small kiss on her cheek. He fully intended to just talk to her about what happened, but all of sudden his mouth was on hers in a passionate kiss that had her melting in his embracing. A small flash went off, but no one seemed to notice.

"Derek", Garcia said breathlessly as Reid and the other guys came into view.

"Kitten you look amazing", Rossi said kissing her cheek. "You're flushed, are you OK?" he said smiling.

"Yeah", she whispered, her eyes never leaving Derek. She looked over at Reid. He had on bright white linen pants and matching short sleeved shirt. His sandals matched and he got his hair cut shorter for the wedding. Hotch was a vision in the same outfit as Morgan and Rossi. Seeing the guys who were mostly always formal in casual clothes was a sight. She smiled. You all look amazing."

"Thanks Garcia", Hotch said. "We're heading down. I just got the text from JJ. She said stay here if we see you. The girls are on their way."

"OK", Garcia said, willing herself not to look at Morgan again. The guys walked out the hotel and Morgan stopped and whispered in her ear.

"After the wedding, Princess. Me and you." He kissed her lips lightly again as he walked out the door, but not before Sabrina got another picture without their knowledge and JJ caught the last moment of the kiss.

"Garcie, you vixen", she said with a cat growl.

"I have no idea what's going on", she said, flushed again.

Emily and the other girls walked up. "What'd I miss?"

"I'll fill you in", JJ said, as the girls made their way to the outside.

* * *

Layla had to be blindfolded as the location was a surprise for her. When they arrived, Joe had to lead her to the spot she would walk in from.

"The beach!" Layla said, wiping a small tear from her eye. "Our first date."

"You look beautiful, Love", Joe said. Layla smiled and twirled around, feeling like a princess. He white dress was strapless with billowing layers of chiffon and lace giving her the effect of a fallen angel.

The band struck up a slower island tune and Reid, Hotch and Morgan watched JJ, Denise and Garcia walk toward the makeshift altar. The beach was beautifully decorated with Morning Glories and lilies and as the sun set behind the altar, the waves rolled in. The crashing effect was calming and serene. The girls made it to the altar, and although they were beautiful, Hotch only had eyes for the dark-haired beauty standing next Tony. She opted for a pale mint green sun dress and when the breeze played around the long hem, it showed her bare feet and her pretty green toes. Hotch's mind started to wonder when Rossi elbowed him.

"You're staring", he said chuckling.

Tony lit the tiki torches as the sun continued to set. As Joe and Layla made their way to entrance, the band struck up a familiar tune.

"My surprise for you", Joe said, he said kissing her cheek. "I called in a few favors…"

The dulcet tones of Sade started as she sang Sweetest Taboo. Joe and Layla made their way to the altar, Layla mesmerized that Sade herself was standing next the ocean singing the song that she and Reid fell in love to.

Reid could hardly believe what was happening. At first he was so excited to see and hear Sade, here at his wedding, singing the song that he and his love fell in love to. That quickly subsided when he glanced at his beautiful bride.

She walked barefoot toward him, the light from the sunset playing in her chocolate hair that fell in soft curls down her back. Her dress flowed around her and played lazily at her legs and feet. His gaze never left her. It was like his heart stopped beating and it was only when song ended and she touched his hand did he remember to breathe.

"You, you take my breath away", Reid said.

"You look like all my dreams come true", Layla said, breathlessly.

The minster stood before them and started the ceremony.

"Loves, we're here to witness love at it purest and finest, the joining of Layla Snow and Spencer Reid. Spencer?"

"Layla, I, I honestly can't imagine what my life was like without you. You filled a void I didn't even know I had. I love you from the depth of my soul, beyond my mind. I don't even have to think about my love you, it consumes me wholly, as if it's always been here and it just awakened in me when I met you. I promise you that you have my undying love, respect and heart. I will always take care of you, sickness, health, rich, poor, destitute, nothing can separate me from you."

Reid's mom wiped her eye as Layla got ready to speak.

"Layla?" the minister said.

"I didn't believe I was worthy of a love like this; a love like you. I love our heated debates, and I love the way you make all my bad days go away. I love you Spencer, with all of my heart. It's not just me in my heart, but now you. You are the make up of my spirit and when your heart beats, so does mine. I'm blessed, Spencer. For however much time God has granted for us, He saw fit let me share time and space with a man he designed especially for me. I'm overwhelmed that He loves me enough to allow you to love me beyond all my wants and needs. I promise my heart to you for as long as we both live. You have my undying affection and submission as your wife and help mate. I'm yours, until time and God says other wise."

The group had to fight back tears after the vows and all Morgan could think of how beautiful Garcia would look as his bride one day.

The minster prayed over them as they exchanged rings and when he pronounced them man and wife, they shared a tender kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer and Layla Reid!" the minister said, as the couple walked around hugging everyone. The couple ran to Sade, hugging her and thanking her for making their day just that much more special before she had to run for another engagement.

"Anything for Joe", she said, as she waved goodbye and hugged Joe on the way out.

"Please tell me Sabrina got pictures of her and us", Layla said.

"Of course I did", Sabrina said, still snapping shots.

The group took a small walk, after putting on their sandals, across the way to Joe's for the reception. Some of Layla's regulars were there along with the band that had set up again. The band started playing and some folks took to the dance floor, and others went to receive the happy newlyweds.

Joe brought out a cake, and the happy couple cut the cake, as Sabrina snapped more pictures.

"Remember to save me a dance", Rossi whispered in her ear and she shivered. She remembered that whisper all to well and memories of their first and coincidentally second date came flooding back.

* * *

Rossi picked up and took her to his favorite jazz club in upper Virginia, a good 45 minute drive away. They danced to practically every song and spent the night comparing past relationships and hopes for the future.

She told him that photography had always been her passion.

"I've seen your work", Rossi said as he dipped her. "You have an amazing eye."

"Thank you", she said, leaning into him from the dip. "I picked you, didn't I?"

He chuckled lightly as they danced the night away and when he brought her home, he placed a simple kiss upon her cheek.

"Until tomorrow, Bellissima", Rossi said, and watched her as she disappeared inside her home.

The next date was two nights later, and when she disappeared inside her home, so did he.

* * *

"All my dances belong to you, Handsome", Sabrina said, bringing her mind back to the present.

The band announced the couple's first dance and as Reid and Layla took the floor, Joe came to the mic.

"I have one more surprise for my Layla", Joe said, as he watched the couple look at him with surprised eyes. "The day that you left Spencer, well, you didn't know, but Layla spent every waking hour singing this song. She practiced it and sometimes we would catch her wiping tears away and looking at your picture during rehearsal."

"It's true", Devin said, chiming in.

"And when you came back for her that faithful Tuesday last summer, she sang this song and ran into your arms directly after. We felt it only fitting that you two should dance to the original." Joe said.

Layla's eyes got really big and Reid smiled brightly. He remembered all too well that song.

The house lights went down and Norah Jones joined Venture on the stage and began singing Come Away With Me.

Reid and Layla stared at each other and started moving slowly.

 _ **Come away with me and we'll kiss**_

 _ **On a mountaintop**_

 _ **Come away with me**_

 _ **And I'll never stop loving you**_

Norah Jones finished her song a wished the couple well as they finished their dance with a small tear running down each of their cheeks.

"Awww", JJ said as she watched them wipe away each other's tears. The couple briefly met with Norah and took pictures and as the night culminated.

Joe announced the last dance and as everyone took to the floor, Joe's friend agreed to snap the last of the pictures for Sabrina.

"Just snap away", Sabrina said as Rossi whisked her away in his arms.

Hotch spent most of the evening trying not to run into Emily which ended up in him 'accidently' bumping into her a few times. When she walked over to him and cornered him against the bar, Hotch knew he was had.

"Dance with me, Handsome", she said, taking his hand and leading him to the floor.

"O-OK", Hotch mumbled, putting down his drinking and following her to the dance floor. His arms wrapped around her torso easily, reminding him that the last she was in arms was JJ's wedding night. That had been a hard night too, for more than one reason.

"You look amazing", he said in her ear.

"Thank you", she blushed. "You too. Linen looks good on you."

"And believe it or not, this is the only linen I own." At his statement, they both eased into laughter and when she laid her head on his chest and inhaled his sandalwood cologne, her senses left her for a moment and she sighed happily, melting into his embrace.

Hotch felt her melt into him and had to shift slightly to hide his growing attraction to her. What would she feel like skin against skin? 'No', he thought to himself. 'I'm trying to calm down not get more worked up, and I have no idea if she's even attracted to me or if it's the magic of the evening'.

They twirled around on the dance floor and when he dipped her, a small flash went off and they paused. Emily stared deeply into his eyes and nodded her head. Hotch smiled brightly at her and placed a small kiss on her lips that quickly deepened as he brought her out of the dip.

"Wow", Hotch said as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Yeah", Emily said, surprising herself by not having more to say.

"We should probably get out of here", Hotch said, gathering his courage to speak more than one word.

"I agree", Emily said. She looked around and the eyes of her old team were fixed directly on her and Hotch, their collective lips smiling.

"Oh, get a life", she said laughing as Hotch grabbed her hand and the left the cabana.

As the song finished, Morgan twirled Garcia in his arms, his inhibitions about them long gone.

"What's happening to us, Sugarfoot?" Garcia asked, as he stole another kiss from her while dancing.

"Something that's been there for years", Morgan said.

"But, isn't just the romance of all of this?" Garcia said.

"No. Not at all", Morgan said. "Truth be told, I never made a move on you because I thought you'd never see me like that."

"What?" she almost screamed. "You haunt my dreams", she whispered. "I call you and think of you more than anyone else in the world."

"Me too", he said. "I didn't lie", he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "You're my reason for breathing."

"Oh Derek", Garcia said, crashing her lips against his in the breathless kiss.

"Wanna go back to the beach?" Morgan said, after he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Absolutely", Garcia said, leaning her head on his shoulder, as he led her out the cabana.

* * *

Tony sighed. "No fair."

"What's not fair?" Joe's friend said, coming over to him.

Tony looked down at the slimmer man manning the camera and smiled. "Love's in the air, and it's totally missing me."

"Don't feel bad", he said, taking another picture of the dancing couples left. "It misses me all the time."

"I'm sure you're, um, girlfriend doesn't feel that way", Tony said tentatively.

"If I swung that way, then maybe she'd say that", he said chuckling, snapping more pictures.

"I'm Tony", Tony said, with a smile.

"I know", he said. "I'm Guy, and check your back pocket."

Tony looked in his pants pocket and Guy's card was there with his number circled.

"I may not have time to call", Tony said. " _We_ may be busy."

"I was hoping you'd say that", Guy said with a wink as he moved a little further to snap more pictures. Tony looked over at Layla and pointed to the card with a gigantic smile. Layla laughed and gave him an enthusiastic thumb up.

As the dance floor cleared, Layla whispered to Reid that she'd be back. She walked up Devin and he smiled and nodded.

"This one's for you, Sweetheart", Layla said. The band started up and the opening notes of Sade's Kiss of Life started. The couples outside the cabana and inside meandered close to Layla, her voice calling for them to listen.

 _ **There must have been an angel by my side**_

 _ **Something heavenly led me to you**_

 _ **Look at the sky**_

 _ **It's the color of love**_

 _ **There must have been an angel by my side**_

 _ **Something heavenly came down from above**_

 _ **He led me to you**_

Like the first time her heard her voice, Reid was mesmerized. He drifted closer to her, not even knowing his feet were moving.

 _ **He built a bridge to your heart**_

 _ **All the way**_

 _ **How many tons of love inside**_

 _ **I can't say**_

 _ **When I was led to you**_

 _ **I knew you were the one for me**_

 _ **I swear the whole world could feel my heartbeat**_

Layla stepped off the stage and took Reid's outstretched hand. He looked at his wife in awe, his emotions overtaking him. She was his, this beautiful woman who opened his life and heart. He twirled her around slowly, as she finished the rest of the song.

 _ **You gave me the kiss of life**_

 _ **Kiss of life**_

 _ **You gave me the kiss that's like**_

 _ **The kiss of life**_

As the song finished, Reid could barely control himself. He pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her deeply. She almost dropped the mic, but Joe smirked and shook his head and grabbed it from her just as her grasp loosened.

When Reid broke the kiss, he and Layla hugged his mom goodbye as the nurse took her back and the facility. He waved as his team left and waited for Layla's goodbyes before whispering in her ear, "I need to make love to my wife, now."

Layla's whole entire body tingled from excitement and when she passed Garcia on the way out the door, pulling Reid with her, she threw her the bouquet of white roses, morning glories and baby's breath.

"You know it's you", Layla said as she and Reid ran to their car and sped off into the night.

"It certainly is", Morgan said, nuzzling her neck.


	11. Chapter 11

The team and guests were all staying at the Hilton that night with Reid and Layla staying in honeymoon suite.

Denise had some friends out in California, so after the reception, she met up with them for the night.

Tony left the cabana looking very cozy with Guy and Rossi and Sabrina headed up the coast towards the north.

JJ and Will took their stolen chance at a vaction and left for the hotel before everyone else.

As Morgan and Garcia jumped in his SUV to head towards the northern part of the beach for their own little getaway, they passed two cars.

The first one was parked a small ways away from cabana and its occupants were cuddled up, talking and looking into the night sky. Emily's head was resting on Hotch's shoulder as they discussed her coming back and what that would mean for them.

"I'm all in, Aaron, if you all", Emily said. "I've", she paused, "I've always loved you." A small sigh followed by a tear that slipped down her cheek. Hotch laughed slightly.

"You have no idea how long I've longed to hear those words come from those beautiful lips", he said, caressing her cheek. "My heart hurt so much when you left because the woman I had fallen head over heels in love with was walking out of my life."

"Aaron", Emily started but never finished as his lips brushed against her in a tender kiss that deepened into a lasting one.

Garcia looked over at Morgan as smiled as they witnessed the scene. They drove a little ways up the road, and closer to the hotel they saw a convertible parked over to side. The occupants inside were way too busy to notice anyone but themselves. A beautiful woman in a white dress sat straddled on her new husband kissing him deeply as his hands ran through her hair. As Morgan and Garcia pulled up, Morgan shook his head. "Couldn't even make it to the room", he said laughing.

"Can you blame them?" Garcia said.

Morgan smiled and shook his head. "No, Sweetness, I can't. That doesn't mean I can't have fun." Morgan whistled loudly with his fingers, watching Reid nuzzle his wife's neck and Layla moan in pleasure. "Hey!" Morgan said laughing. "Get a room!"

Layla and Reid looked over at Morgan and laughed, blushing slightly. Reid started the car quickly and with Layla still on his lap, pulled right into the parking lot. The couple locked the car and ran inside, Layla's dress flying in the in wind and Reid missing one shoe.

"Those two", Garcia said, giggling as Morgan drove away.

"We could be like that", Morgan said, stealing a look at her. Garcia's face flushed and she turned around in her seat to face him.

"You're serious?" Garcia said.

"Damn right I am", Morgan said. "I've tasted your lips. Baby Girl", Morgan said. "And I want more. Not just your beautiful body, although that will come soon enough", he said wiggling his eyebrows. "But I want your soul. I want to know what makes you cry and laugh and I always want to be your smile."

"I want that too", Garcia said quietly. "And you don't think this is too fast?"

"Woman! How long have we loved each other?" Morgan said with a twinkle in his eye.

"From the moment I saw you", Garcia said.

"Really?" Morgan said, stopping the car. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes", she said meekly. "The first night we all went out, I watched you dance with those interns and I knew then, you would be the one." She sighed. "I didn't think you'd see me."

"I thought you didn't see me", Morgan said, grabbing the back of neck and pulling her to him. They sat kissing and talking in the car until the sun came up.

* * *

The next day at 2 pm, there was a wedding brunch before the team left and Reid and Layla started on there honeymoon to Italy.

Sabrina sat down with the group and passed to each one of them a small portfolio.

"Open", Sabrina said. "My assistant over-nighted these for me."

The first picture was captioning the book. It was the pic of Reid dipping Layla in the black dress the night he said I love you.

"I remember that night", Layla said with a blush.

"Me too", Reid said.

They turned the page and it was the pictures of the engagement. First a pic of Reid on one knee, then Layla saying yes and then a posed picture of the two.

"You two are really very photogenic", Emily said. "You looked beautiful, Layla."

"Thank you, Em!" she said, flashing her brightest smile.

The next picture was the silhouette picture of Reid and Layla in the moonlight.

"Oh look Spencer", Layla said, cooing over the picture.

"I'm framing this one", he said.

The next few pictures flew by and then there was one that stopped Hotch's breathing. Sabrina was watching Hotch closely when he turned the page. It was a pic of Emily waiting for them at the hangar, her long raven curls blowing in the wind and you could see Hotch's eyes boring into her as he walked towards her.

"Bella, I'll say it again. You have one hell of an eye!" Rossi said, looking at the picture. It was perfect representation of what they felt for each other. Hotch leaned over and whispered in Emily's ear and the fair skinned beauty turned bright pink right before their eyes.

The next pics were of the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"JJ!" Will said, looking at a pic of JJ placing a five in the bright orange g-string of an exotic dancer.

"It meant nothing, Babe", JJ said, giggling. Her giggled stopped short when they looked at the next picture of a very busty woman, on Will's lap.

"Will?' she said with an raised eyebrow.

"It meant nothing, _Babe_ ", Will mocked as he kissed JJ's cheek.

The next few pictures were of the wedding parties and of course Tony and Joe as everyone prepared to go to the beach.

The next picture made everyone gasp.

There in the picture stood Garcia looking absolutely angelic. The sun was hitting her at just the right angle and her sun kissed skin glowed while the flowered sun dress seemed to drip around her body and flow in an imaginary breeze.

"Wow", Morgan said. "You're brilliant, Sabrina. You caught her exactly as I saw her."

The next picture was of the two of them embraced in delectable kiss.

Rossi wolf whistled and they turned the page.

The next few pictures were of the actual wedding and the couple looked absolutely stunning with the ocean and the sunset as their back drop.

A few random reception pics were next including one of Tony and Guy.

"We're going out tonight!" Tony said excitedly as the team chuckled.

There was a group picture last with everyone including Sabrina and Rossi leaned over to her.

"Bell, where's ours?" Rossi said.

"Look on the back cover everybody", Sabrina said.

There on the back cover was two pictures of Rossi and Sabrina.

The first one was of them posed at the wedding that captioned, 'Pictures by Sabrina Rossi.'

The second picture was of them kissing at a chapel in the northern part of California where they went last night.

"OMG!"Garcia said.

"Rossi, you Casanova you!" Morgan said.

"You guys moved fast!" Hotch said.

"We knew", Rossi. "I'm done waiting."

"Me too", Sabrina said. "I love this man", she said, kissing Rossi softly.

"We're having a party at the garden when everyone is back, but for now we're not stealing the thunder from the kids."

"Steal away", Reid said, looking at Layla.

"Yeah, we're excited for you guys!" Layla said.

* * *

The group lounged over the lavish meal and laughed until Hotch's phone beeped.

"Hey guys", Hotch said. "We gotta head to the airport. We're due back real soon."

Everyone got up and hugged the happy couple as they all headed to the hangar.

"Have fun in Italy!" Garcia said. "Remember to take pictures!"

"If we go anywhere", Reid said, as Layla playfully punched him the chest.

As the team laughed at Reid's joke, Layla said, "But he does have a point", as she leaned up and kissed her husband.

* * *

*Epilogue coming up and maybe, oh who am I kidding , maybe…a spin off or two!*


	12. Chapter 12- finale

The garden was beautifully decorated with tropical flowers and the sparkling water, champagne and wine were plentiful.

The team started trickling in, a couple at a time, hand and hand and smiling.

"This is really pretty", JJ said.

"Not nearly as pretty as you, Darlin'", Will said, nuzzling her neck.

"Hey! Didn't you two get enough in California last month?" Rossi said, bringing out appetizers.

"No", JJ said with a giggle. She turned to Will. "Sue me, I'm in love with my husband."

"As it should be", Sabrina said, as JJ leaned in and kissed Will and she kissed Rossi on the cheek. "Leave them alone, Papa Bear."

"OK, OK", Rossi said, putting down the food.

"That was easy", JJ said. "She's a good influence on you."

"And I like that", Rossi said, dipping his wife and kissing her while she giggled.

Hotch and Emily came through and hugged Sabrina.

"Congratulations guys!" Emily said.

"Can we say that soon?" Rossi said under his breath, giving Hotch a quick, manly hug.

"If I have my way", Hotch whispered back. "I'm not ever letting her go."

Morgan walked through the gate.

"Anybody seen Baby Girl?" Morgan said.

"I thought you two were joined at the hip", Emily said with a laugh.

"Usually, but tonight she said she'd meet me here", Morgan said. "That was an hour ago. I would have thought she'd beat me."

"What took you so long?" JJ said.

Morgan looked around excitedly. "OK, don't say anything yet, but…" he pulled a black velvet box out of his jeans pocket.

"Alright Son!" Rossi said. "You're one lucky guy."

"Congrats Morgan", Hotch said. He patted his pocket and remembered his own surprise was still hidden.

"So we're waiting on Garcia?" JJ said.

"And the happy couple", Morgan said. "Anybody seen them?"

"Not a peep", Hotch said. "I got an email from him saying he had requested an additional week on top of the two weeks he got for the honeymoon. They should have been back day before yesterday."

"Hey!" Garcia said, coming through the back gate door.

"Mama get over here", Morgan said, hugging her. "Don't ever do that again."

"What?" she said.

"You should have been here. I was worried.", he said kissing her softly.

"Sorry Sug, just some last minute business to finish. I honestly thought I would have been done before you."

"Forgiven", Morgan said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Where's Layla and Spencer?" Garcia asked.

"Still M.I.A, Mama", Morgan said.

"They're going to be sooorrreee", Emily said laughing.

"Em!" Garcia said, and joined in.

* * *

As the team was laughing, Layla and Reid entered the garden.

"What's so funny guys?" Reid said.

"Can you two even stand up?" Morgan said, cracking up.

Layla blushed. "Yes we can, Derek", she said. "Now for how long…"

The team continued to laugh as they hugged the happy couple and wondered over to the large table Rossi set up with food and drinks.

"Tell us all about Italy", Sabrina.

"Nope, not yet." Layla said. "You two first. This was a great surprise, but how did this happen?"

"The night I took that picture of you guys on your engagement, Dave asked me out. I had noticed him before, though. I had done a few publicity pictures for Seabreeze; Charlie and I go way back."

"I saw her around there sometimes, but she was always so busy. And as it just so happened she was the photographer for your engagement, I felt like it was fate", Rossi said.

"So when he asked me out on that night, I had to say yes", Sabrina said.

"If I remember correctly", Hotch said with a chuckle, "both of you said yes."

Sabrina blushed a bit. "I was so excited."

"Me too", Rossi said. "The next night I picked her up and we went dancing until the sun came up."

"It was so fun. I felt like a kid again", Sabrina said.

"Two nights later, we went to dinner and a walk. We spent all night talking", Rossi said.

"Well not all night, Hon", Sabrina said.

"Alright Old Man!" Morgan said.

"That's why you were late for work!" Hotch said, joining in the fun.

"And there is nothing about this man that is old, Youngster", Sabrina said, kissing Rossi's cheek.

"Aww man", Morgan said, laughing.

"Anyway, leading up to the wedding, we spent every moment we had together. On you guys' wedding night, we drove up the north coast, just talking and singing along with the radio" Sabrina said.

* * *

"I love this song", Sabrina said.

"You're a much better singer than I", Rossi said, pulling into a well populated area. "Well, what should we do?"

Sabrina turned around into seat and looked at Rossi seriously. "How do you feel about me?"

"Bella, I'm head over heels for you, you know that", Rossi said.

"And I love you too", she said, kissing him softly. "Wanna get married?"

"Are you for real?" Rossi said.

"Absolutely. What are we waiting for? To see if we want to have kids or not?" Sabrina asked with a smile.

"Rossi laughed and hugged her tight. "There is nothing I'd rather do than to make you my one and only."

* * *

"She asked you?" Reid said.

"Uh huh", Rossi said. "And I'm so glad she did."

"Wow", Garcia said. "So romantic."

"Really?" Morgan said.

"Absolutely", Garcia said. "The urgency of it all. Being swept away by emotions and love. It's so _romantique_!"

"Oh you", Morgan said, hugging her close.

"Well cheers to you", Hotch said. "May you guys have nothing but happiness and good times."

"Here, here", the team echoed, raising their glasses.

"Now, can we please hear about Italy!" Sabrina said.

Rossi whispered in her ear. "I'll take you there myself. And I bet you _we_ won't leave the room."

Sabrina blushed.

"Italy was amazing, y'all" Layla said. "The first night…"

Reid cleared his throat.

"Ooops. Sorry. So the second night…"Layla trailed off to the team's laughter.

"Did you take _any_ pictures?" Garcia said.

"Yeah we did!" Layla said. Reid cleared his throat.

"That I need to go through before I send them out", Layla finished.

"Oh you two…"Garcia said.

* * *

They sat at talked for hours. The teams actually did eventually hear about the great cafes and museums Reid and Layla went to and Layla even took a picture in the fountain that is in one of her favorite black and white movies, La Dolce Vita.

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Rossi asked everyone to share one dance together.

He turned on the outside radio and a really pretty jazz song slow started. The couples started to dance, and as Emily turned around, dancing with her back to her one and only, she felt a jab in her upper thigh.

"Is that your gun, or are you just happy to see me?" she joked quietly. "Wait, your gun is in the car and that's too high up for…" She whirled around. "What is that?"

"Emily", he said as they stopped dancing. The other couples stopped watching the scene unfold.

"No, Aaron", she said, covering her mouth with her hands as she watched him get on one knee.

"Emily", Hotch said, smiling brightly. "I really need to ask you a question."

Garcia felt Morgan stiffen in her arms.

"What's wrong, Hot Stuff?"

"Nothing", Morgan said grumpily.

"No, not nothing. "What's going on? This is happy! Boss Man's asking Em to marry him!"

"I know. He's kinda stealing my thunder."

"Say what?" Garcia said. She watched Morgan pull a ring box out his jeans pocket. "I was supposed to do that."

Garcia screamed and everyone whipped around to look at them. Morgan laughed and got down on one knee.

"Penelope Garcia…" Morgan looked over at Hotch and nodded.

Hotch grabbed his cue. "Emily Prentiss…" Hotch said.

Morgan finished. "Will you marry me?"

Hotch followed. "Marry me, Love."

The girls just stood there dumbfounded. For all their screams and gasps, now that the questions were out there, they were very silent. There were two men kneeling on the ground that were getting quite nervous.

"Um, Ladies", Rossi said, holding his wife close to him. "I believe these men are waiting on answers."

As if on cue, both women screamed yes at the exact same time.

Hotch hopped up and grabbed Emily and spun her around putting the ring on her finger and kissing her softly.

Garcia fell to her knees in front of Morgan and he kissed her deeply, putting the ring on finger while she cried happy tears in his lap.

"Well, isn't this a turn of events", Rossi said.

"Yeah, what gives man?" Morgan said. "I showed you guys my ring first!"

"Well, my girl felt my ring", Hotch said. "It was time."

"To be frank, I thought it was his..." Emily started.

"Emily!" Hotch said, and covered her mouth with a kiss.

"That's one way to silence her", Will said. "I gotta try that!"

JJ punched him lightly in his arm.

"I'm not even going to suggest we talk about this tonight", Rossi said, watching the couples kiss in his back yard. "But I am going to kick you guys out."

"With pleasure!" Morgan said, standing up and bringing Garcia with him. "See ya!" he said as he pulled her out the garden, Garcia giggling behind him.

"Please don't be that Neanderthal with me", Emily said rolling her eyes. Hotch raised his eyebrow at her.

"Please." Hotch said with a hidden smile. "We're older. More mature. Civilized human beings." He winked at Reid, grabbed Emily by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Aaron Hotchner!" Emily screamed, with a surprised smile.

"You know you like it", Hotch said, smacking her on her backside and carrying her out the garden. She smiled.

"I really do!" she said waving to the last two couples.

Reid and Layla smiled and said their goodbyes as they made their way home.

"You kids go get some rest", Sabrina said.

"Yeah right", Reid said as he tickled and chased Layla out the garden.

"Baby", Rossi said, grabbing Sabrina around her waist and nibbling on her ear. "Can't we leave this for tomorrow?"

"We should get it cleaned now", she said weakly as Rossi spun her around and kissed her deeply.

"Oh hell, it'll be here in the morning", she said embracing her husband and deepening the kiss before he pulled her into the house and locked the door.

* * *

*Thanks for reading guys! I appreciate each and every one of you! Be on the look out for the continuation of this soon. I love you all, and review please, I love reading all of your comments! You help me tremendously!*


End file.
